The Magic Book Case
by Fabina11
Summary: One eveing, to work on a short-play for Mr.Winkler turns into a new mystery.When Nina asks Fabian to get a book off the shelf,its stuck...I wonder why...Please read to find out what happends and why does Nina fall into a trance?I fixed it! Review Plesase!
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this is the "Magic Book Case", and Im sorry I messed the first time. As I said I'm very new and an clueless! :) so, and the 'Spelling Reghan Groseclose' was a bit of a sentence from a short play I had to write! Sorry again!

I do not own House of Anubis :(

any way I want to Dedicate this chapter to the 2 people for reviewing before I fixed it!

To HoAgirl & yousmellsofruity: Thanks for not being mean to mean, and being supportive!

So on to the corrected story!

One Friday after noon after school, was walking back to the house from school and caught up with Fabian (A/N: Fabian and Nina are a couple, so are Mick and Amber),Amber and Mick.

Fabian's P.O.V

I saw Nina, she was walking toward us, and when she finally reached us I put my arm around her waist and pecked her lips and said "Hey Neins, what's new!".Before she could answer I asked her a question, "So, what do you think of the assignment Mr. Winkler gave, you know the short play we have to write and it has to involve romance and tragedy?" "I think its cool! And its even better that your my partner!" **Kisses him back, a little longer than he kissed her **Nina replied. "I think its cool too!Amb's we need to think of something! Im sure the love birds over there *points to Nina and Fabian* have already written a whole new Shakespeare play!" said Mick. "Yeah-" before Amber could finish Nina interrupted "Why don't you two ***referring to Mick and Fabian*** come to Amber and I's room after dinner and we could work on it our room, and if you two ***Mick & Amber*** Fabian and I could help you!" "Yeah!" they all said together.

OK, I know its really short, but I felt bad not fixing the "Magic Book Case" in a while. I would've wrote more but I have to study for a math test! So **please** tell me what all y'all think of it, I know I haven't gotten to the 'magic book case' yet but that's in the next chapter! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much fro the reviews, when I'm writing this I only have 3 so thank you to those three!

My first 2 reviews for each chap. I'll dedicate the chapter to them!

So this is dedicated to HOAluver4ev, scottskyhawks1999, yousmellsofrity, & Nightmarshstar!

Thanks you to scottskyhawks1999 & HOAluver4ev, you guys were my first reviewers for chap 1!

Any way on the second chap!

So after they got back to the house from the walk home from school, they all went to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothes. **(A/N: I have all clothes on my profile!) **Then, they all went down to supper, or on Nina's terms, dinner.

**Nina's P.O.V**

Amber and I were walking down the stairs and we heard a door shut and Fabian and Mick's voices. When we walked into the common room I saw Fabian had a seat open next to him. When he looked up a smile spread across his face. Oh, man! I Love _that _smile! "Hey!" Fabian said. "Hey, so what were you reading?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, well, it's this book filled with short fairy tale stories, and I thought well since there's a project that **has** to involve romance, I'd read this" Fabian replied. "Oh cool! I saw this old-looking book on the book shelf in my room that's titled 'Romance & Tragedy' we could use that!" I suggested. "Yeah! We'll use that! So after supper I'll grab my books, and I'll be at your room! Oh, yeah and Mick's coming with me too! He liked the idea of help from smart people!" Fabian answered. I laughed.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

Nina laughed, gosh I **love** her laugh, oh who am I kidding, I **love **_**her**_. "Hey Ambs I'm gonna go for a run, wanna come?" said Mick. "Yeah, sure, we can even race! I bet I'll beat you!" replied Amber, "Oh, your so on!" said Mick, so they got up to go change into running clothes. "So what should be the base line of the play?" I asked Nina. "Um...how 'bout two people that fall in love when their 18 years old, and the get separated because the girl has to...um..." said Nina, "because the girl has to go to a boarding school in America, and they're both from London, so they get separated" I finished. "Yeah! And when they go on with their lives after saying good bye, they become miserable since they _**need**_ each other. So, when they go back to London, just to get away from their horrible lives, they meet up with each other at 25 years old, and fall in love all over again. The two love each other even more now, because they find out that they were each others love at age 18. They get married and have two kids, a little boy and a little girl, and live happily ever after!" she finished. I looked at her and said "I love it! We'll defiantly win!" "Win? Win what?" Nina asked. "Oh yeah, remember the couple with the best play and highest grade? They will perform the play as the main characters!" I answered.

**Meanwhile, with Mick and Amber**

**Mick's P.O.V**

When I asked Amber to come running with me I didn' think she would have come but when she said yes, I didn't think anything of it. So when she challenged me to a race I thought piece of cake...that would be good for desert tonight, anyway, I thought **wrong**! I mean this girl can run! She's Faster than me! I didn't even know she had a running outfit! **(A/N: on my profile!) **"Time out! I need a break!" I said panting, "Did you bring a water?" Amber asked me. "Uh...um...-" I stuttered, besause I hadn't. "That's what I thought! Here!" She said as she through me one. "Thanks!" I said before I chugged the whole thing down. "Mick!" Amber laughed, "Come on lets get back to the house, and clean and shower, before supper so we don't stink. Well, so you don't stink!" Ambs said. "Oh, no you didn't!" I said as I picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the house.

So Jerome and Alfie had their usual food fight at supper, Fabian and Nina got away as Jerome first launched a spoon full full of mashed potatoes at Alfie. That's how it all started! So there is 2 teams, team 1 Patrome and Mara, them 2 was Amber myself and Alfie, even tho we were all aiming at Alfie!

Amber wasn't upset about the food flying at her (for once!) because after the run she had just left the same pants on, and put on a t-shirt we all had to wear 2 years ago for something the old drama teacher wanted us to do, well not Nina. Not Nina, because she didn't go to the school 2 years ago!

So, after we all cleaned up from the food fight Amber said to Fabian and I "Nina and I are going to go upstairs and change into our pajamas, so in a little bit one of us will come down and tell you guys to come upstairs so we can work on the short play!". "All right! See you in a few." Fabian said as he turned around to walk to our room.

**Sorry I haven't updated this since I put it out there! Please review! I know I haven't gotten to the Book Case...yet! Review, please!**


End file.
